


[podfic] To Camelot

by silly_cleo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Camelot, Costumes, F/F, Femslash, Getting Together, Holodecks/Holosuites, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerys is trying hard to understand Jadzia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] To Camelot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Camelot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036924) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



> Beautiful cover-art courtesy of [Regonym](http://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym)!

Length: 00:08:35

Download Link (Mediafire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/s48xm1o6i2vpruw/Star_Trek_-_Deep_Space_Nine_-_To_Camelot.mp3) || 7.86MB

Cover art:  
[](http://s1297.photobucket.com/user/silly_cleo/media/To%20Camelot%20cover%20final_zpsvex1zgip.jpg.html)


End file.
